¿Será amor?
by Juls Noom
Summary: Después de estar separadas por mucho tiempo Hinata viajará a Francia a encontrarse con su primo y sus mejores amigas Sakura e Ino, lo que no espera es encontrarse con el amor de su vida. Diversión, romances y una mansión es lo que le espera a Hinata, pero no espera encontrar a Itachi, su ex novio y batallar entre dos chicos por ganar su corazón. SxS NxI HxN IxH.
1. Un viaje inesperado

**Título:** Será amor…

**Categoría:** Romance.

**Recomendado:** +13 años

**Serie basada:** Naruto

**Personajes principales:** Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha…

**No. de capítulos:** hasta el momento 9

**Aclaración:** _La personalidad de cada uno de los personajes no es la misma que se muestra en el manga o anime originales creados por Kishimoto, la personalidad se ha visto modificada para que encaje con la historia que iré narrando poco a poco. Creo que eso es todo si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios._

Este fic lo escribí hace ya algún tiempo, pero no lo termine así que quise retomarlo al igual que algunos otros, que iré posteando más tarde.

La narración de este es sencilla, igual que la que te encontrarías en cualquier libro o novela corta.

Espero que les guste este triple amor donde ocurrían un sin número de aventuras, donde el amor, los celos, la amistad son el pan de cada día

**Estado:** en proceso.

.

CAPITULO I

**Un viaje inesperado**

—Ahh… unos días más y será primer día de clases, otra vez la misma rutina de todos los años, el mismo uniforme, los mismos profesores y… ni siquiera veré a mis dos mejores amigas… ¿por qué tuvieron que viajar e irse tan lejos? —Mientras decía esto, un hombre entro a su dormitorio.  
—Buenas noches padre —dijo una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos plateados.

—Hija, mañana nos mudamos a Francia-Paris, tu tío esta delicado de salud y Neji está en Bélgica por el momento, ya que tuvo que realizar unos estudios en ese país, bueno da igual, iremos para allá, pues Neji entrará a clases muy pronto al igual que tú y no tendrá tiempo para cuidar de su padre así que mañana mismo nos mudamos, necesito que empaques tus cosas, nos quedaremos allá por dos años, no lleves muchas maletas por favor —diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a su hija quien no logro articular ni una sola palabra desde el inicio de la conversación.

—A Paris —dijo la pelinegra dándose un pellizco para ver si no estaba soñando, efectivamente todo era real, dio un brinco de la cama y se propuso empacar inmediatamente le encantaba la idea, además vería a sus amigas, quienes habían viajado a ese mismo país por coincidencia y Hinata estaba de lo más emocionada…

—Será genial y podré ver a mi primo Neji tanto tiempo sin vernos más de cinco años sino cálculo más —pensaba Hinata mientras salía corriendo de su cuarto.

—Hanabi —grité —¿ya tienes todo listo? —Le pregunté a mi hermana, mientras entra en su habitación.

—No aún no, estoy haciendo otra cosa… —dijo Hanabi mientras estaba frente a su lap-top viendo unos videos.

—Vamos Hanabi —apresuró la pelinegra mientras observaba a su hermana embelesada en su laptop

—¿O qué? —Dijo Hanabi desafiante

—Si lo haces te regalare esos zapatos que tanto te gustan —ofreció Hinata sabiendo que su hermana aceptaría la oferta de inmediato, y no se equivoco, pues pronto oyó decir a su hermana menor…

—Vamos, en marcha —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro cerrando su laptop, empezó a empacar sus cosas.

—Gracias hermanita —dijo Hinata, mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto de su hermana.

—Espera Hinata —dijo Hanabi con un brillo en sus ojos —¿Por qué quieres tanto ir a Francia? y no me digas que es por Neji, eso no te creo haber cuéntame…

—Bueno, es que Ino y Sakura están allá y me hará muy feliz verlas —expresó Hinata con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Este… bien nos vemos luego Hanabi.

Al otro día en el avión…

Todo cambia, espero que esto sea divertido creo que de seguro lo será –decía Hinata, mientras encendía su i-pod y colocaba su canción favorita, se acomodó en su asiento y cerro los ojos. Hanabi y su padre se sentaron unos asientos atrás, ya que no pudieron conseguir los boletos para que todos fueran juntos por la prisa del viaje.

Pov. Naruto

Me disponía sentarme, ponerme cómodo y alzar la mochila en los compartimentos superiores del avión, cuando en ese momento ví algo que me deslumbró, mejor dicho alguien… era una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y largos, de luminosa tez blanca que llevaba un ipod en la mano.

_—¡Qué suerte, un ángel se sentará a mi lado!_ —pensé, mientras veía que estaba con los ojos cerrados, me senté despacio y olvide guardar mi mochila en el compartimiento, me quede estático divagando unos instantes, sólo volví a la realidad cuando la azafata de la aerolínea toco mi brazo y pregunto si deseaba algo para ponerme cómodo o de comer, le pedí unos audífonos y un agua bien helada.

Terminaba de ponerme los audífonos cuando sentí que algo rozaba en mi hombro era ella se había quedado dormida y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, me acomodé de forma que ella se sintiera bien y no se moviera de su sitio, quería tenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo posible así que cerré los ojos y permanecí quieto hasta que…


	2. Un extraño encantador

CAPITULO II

**Un extraño encantador**

Pov. Hinata

—¡Ay! me quedé dormida —dije levantando mi rostro de golpe, en ese instante rose los labios de la persona que estaba a mi lado y como hice un movimiento brusco se despertó, era un chico muy atractivo de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, yo me encontraba muy cerca de él cuando abrió los ojos, no pude evitar ponerme muy nerviosa, sentía que mi rostro ardía y de seguro estaba más roja que la luz de un semáforo.

—Hola —me dijo él, con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

—Ho… la —balbuceé, ya que no hubiera podido decir nada más aun que quisiera, estaba paralizada, volteé mi rostro hacia la ventana para despejar un poco mis pensamientos y ordenarlos.

—Lo siento —dije alzando la mirada para ver sus azules y profundo ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—Por haberte despertado, no era mi intención hacerlo… —en ese instante coloco su dedo índice en mis labios

—No tienes de que disculparte —.

Tomé su mano para retirarla de mi rostro, pero el entrelazo nuestros dedos haciendo que pareciera un juego, para luego decir…

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hinata Hyuuga —respondí separándome de su mano pues la mía empezaba a sudar y ponía en evidencia lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Hyuuga? —dijo él en tono pensativo para después articular —da igual, a que parte de Francia vas?...

—A Paris, y ¿tú? —pregunté pues empezaba a acostumbrarme su presencia y se me hacía más fácil hablar además estaríamos juntos en el avión por 13 horas más…

—Igual, también residiré en esa ciudad, es hermosa verdad, tal vez después del viaje podríamos encontrarnos algún día y salir ¿te parece? —dijo bajando su tono de voz, por lo que a mí se me salió una sonrisa —¿por qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañado.

—Hiciste un gesto extraño —me excusé —y sí me encanta la idea de salir, no puedo decirte sí es hermosa pues es la primera vez que viajo a Paris.

—Sabes me resulta fácil hablar contigo, aun que no sé por qué, pues siempre termino diciendo bobadas como esta… —dijo Naruto riendo y un poco apenado.

—No te creo —dije empujándolo suavemente ya que habíamos empezado a reír, me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él y suavemente me dio un beso en los labios. Yo me quedé perpleja y abrí mucho los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

Lo empujé suave y me aparte de él, todo mi yo quería seguir besándolo y que me tuviera abrazada, pero tenía que detenerlo, no quería que todo fuera fácil para él, además luego sería yo la enamorada y él, no; tenía que atraparlo antes de que él me atrape a mí, si es que yo ya no había caído en sus redes.

—Lo siento —dijo el rubio disculpándose —me dieron ganas de probar tus labios, y como tú ya habías probado los míos imagine que podía hacerlo —dijo esto en un tono picaresco y muy seductor.

—Fue un accidente —me disculpé, poniéndome muy roja, pues pensaba que él no había sentido cuando por error rocé sus labios, después de despertar.

—Descuida todos cometemos accidentes así —sonrió el rubio acercándose a mí sutilmente.

—Realmente… lo fue —dije en voz muy baja —si no me crees, no lo hagas, no necesito que un extraño se burle de mí —le dije alzando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos.

Se quedó sorprendido por mis palabras, me tomó la mano y de un alón me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo fuertemente, mientras susurraba en mi oído —te creo**.**

_espero que les haya gustado los primeros capis_

_gracias por sus comens_

_XOXO Juls_


	3. Interrupción

CAPITULO III

**Interrupción**

Me quedé estática al oír su voz y las palabras que había dicho, luego mordió suavemente un extremo de mi oreja y me besó el cuello, para después pasar despacio a besar mis labios en un beso muy provocador, solamente me dejé llevar, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, yo había bajado el rostro pensando en lo que sucedería y realmente mi mente no lo quería pero mi corazón dictaba lo contrario, tal vez encontraría en él lo que no encontró hace dos años en otra persona, quería que todo fuera diferente, pero mientras cada segundo pasaba, él se apoderaba más de mí y me enredaba en sus encantos, en ese instante sonó mi celular, lo cual hizo que pegara un brinco y que Naruto se apartara de mí.

—Aló —dije contestando el celular.

—¡Hola Hinata! —me gritaba una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Sakura, cómo va todo en Francia, a mí me va muy bien —sonreí mirando a Naruto, como para indicarle que lo que acaba de decir era por él, gesto al que sonrió.

—Sakura te tengo una sorpresa ¿Dónde me dijiste que vivías? Y otra pregunta, ¿vives con Ino en el mismo lugar?, dale mis saludos a ella de mi parte por favor.

—Estoy viviendo en la mansión de los padres de Ino, entonces ya te imaginas que las dos vivimos juntas, además solas pues su familia está de viaje en Italia —dijo Sakura emocionada —ah y ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

—Es sorpresa —contesté.

—Mejor dime la dirección de la casa —volví a preguntar.

—No te pierdes, está al lado de la Mansión Hyuuga el número que tiene en la puerta es el 13013, es la misma dirección que la que tiene tu primo Neji sólo que con este número ok —dijo Sakura simplificándome las cosas.

—Bueno adiós Hinata se me acaba la batería del celular y tengo que llamar a mi madre, dale mis saludos a todos allá por mí ¿sí?, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, conéctate al Skype por fa.

—Está bien —dije, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y cerrando la llamada.

—¡Qué bien!, no sospecha nada, todo será perfecto, solo tengo que hacer las cosas bien y esta sorpresa será de lo mejor —pensé y mis ojos se iluminaban de felicidad.

Pov. Naruto

—¡Uff, genial! El celular, justo cuando esto se ponía caliente —pensé mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en mi rostro. Me puse a oír con quien hablaba ella, cuando me regreso e ver y dijo que esta muy bien —supe que lo decía por mí, por la forma en que me vio, y siguió hablando por el celular.

Y cuando sospeché que iba a colgar la llamada tomé su mano, a lo que ella no opuso resistencia más bien se dejo llevar…

—Y bien Naruto —dijo Hinata sin titubear viendo mi mano entrelazada con la suya, para luego alzar vista y penetrar mis ojos como buscando algo.

—Hinata —dije acercándome a ella sabiendo que la pondría nerviosa, ella era encantadora y cuando se sonrojaba aun más, me fascinaba verla así. Pero enojada era inigualable.

Pov. Hinata

Terminé de hacer mi pregunta y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando note que Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a mí, y sujetaba más fuerte mi mano y con la otra me tomaba de la cintura para luego deslizarla por la espalda, de repente me sentí mareada y muy roja no soportaba que me tocara así.

—Basta Naruto —dije apartándome y vi que la azafata pasaba por allí, pedí dos píldoras para dormir y ella me comunicó que pronto sería la hora de la cena.

—Está bien —le respondí —pero con la cena tráigame las píldoras por favor, no puedo dormir y estoy muy cansada —me excusé y viendo a Naruto, terminé de hablar con la azafata y le di las gracias.

Naruto me quedo viendo extrañado, supongo por las palabras que acaba de decir, pero ya no había marcha atrás y si le daba más cuerda a esto quedaría enjaulada en sus garras y encantos después de unos minutos.

Íbamos en primera clase, amplios asientos y todas las comodidades posibles, me preguntaba por qué mi padre había decidido no trasladarnos en el avión particular de la familia, pero me alegraba a la vez, ya que no hubiera podido conocer a Naruto me encantaba su compañía y disfrutaba mi tiempo con él, pero debía tener el control sobre mi corazón y estando con él a mi lado lo perdería y terminaría perdidamente enamorada, cuento que se acabaría cuando bajáramos del avión, pero lo que yo no sabía era lo que pasaría después…

La azafata del avión llego con la cena para dos y las píldoras que le había pedido, colocamos la comida en los puestos adecuados para esta y sin dudarlo tomé las píldoras de la bandeja y las puse en mi bolsillo.

—Gracias —le dije a la azafata, mientras se disponía a marcharse

—Me trae una copa de whisky por favor —dijo Naruto con un tono más bien frío, que me hizo ver en él una especie de tristeza, y creo que la otra cara de la moneda.

—Hinata ¿te enojaste? —me preguntó con seriedad.

—No —le respondí simplemente, aun no encontraba más palabras para ocultar lo que yo trataba de hacer, pero lo que menos quería era que él se enojara conmigo.

—Entonces ¿te estoy estorbando? —me volvió a preguntar

—No, no es nada de eso Naruto —le respondí viéndolo a los ojos, como para que observara que era verdad, pero que la verdadera razón no se la iba a decir.

—Me estas matando y lento —dijo suavemente y cambiando su mirada a una más tranquila, pero triste.

Yo no lo podía creer, es que nos acabábamos de conocer y que era lo que terminaba de decirme…

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

—Naruto acabamos de conocernos y tu reaccionas así –le dije recalcando _acabamos_.

—Pues lo lamento, no puedo reaccionar de otra forma –dijo más serio

—Explícame, porque no te entiendo —dije un poco enojada e intrigada

—Dejémoslo así, al fin y al cabo ya me dijiste que no te habías molestado conmigo —tomó un sorbo del whisky que anteriormente había pedido y se dispuso a seguir comiendo, sorprendentemente ya acababa su cena cuando yo ni siquiera la había tocado.

Miré la cena y se veía de lo mas exquisita, pero por alguna razón no me dieron ganas de comerla y solo probé el postre, saqué las píldoras de mi bolsillo, las miré en eso alcé mi rostro y…

_Espero que les haya gustado y de antemano gracias a todos por sus comens_

_XOXO Yuen_

_PD: Cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta no duden en decirme muchas gracias_


	4. Una buena escusa

CAPITULO IV

**Una buena excusa**

—Naruto —dije con voz suave, él levanto su rostro y fijo su mirada en mí —sin titubear le di un pequeño beso en los labios me volteé y tragué las pastillas, las cuales no tardaron en hacer efecto.

.

Pov. Naruto

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa con ella?, ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, ¿Por qué le he dicho eso? —pensaba mientras oía que Hinata pronunciaba mi nombre, para luego darme un suave beso en los labios, labios que me hubiera gustado besar durante el resto del viaje.

Ví como tomaba las píldoras para dormir y ya no pude hacer nada, al poco rato se quedó dormida la acomodé en mi pecho, pues quería sentir hasta su más mínimo movimiento y el calor que su cuerpo provocaba junto al mío, bese su frente, la abracé y cerré mis ojos dispuesto a quedarme dormido cuando…

—Hinata —dijo una voz que no reconocía, abrí mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba, cuando ví a un hombre que tenía los mismos ojos de Hinata, pero de edad adulta.

—¿Qué hace usted abrazando a mi hija? —dijo el padre de Hinata, que por cierto acababa de saber que ese hombre que frente a mí estaba era el padre de la chica de la cual ya estaba enamorado.

—Pues nos hemos hecho amigos y como tomó unas píldoras para dormir casi se cae al suelo así que la sostuve con mis brazos y resolví quedarme así para que no volviera a suceder —respondí con tal seguridad que el hombre cambio su expresión.

—¡Ah! Era eso —dijo —debe haber estado muy cansada y con insomnio para que se tomara esas píldoras —resolvió el padre de Hinata, mis manos estaban apuntó de empezar a temblar, pero me contuve por el miedo que descubriera lo que realmente pasaba.

—Muchacho está bien, no dejes que vuelva a tomar esas píldoras te lo encargo, y no creas que te creí la historia de que mi hija casi se cae, pero fue una buena excusa —dijo él sonriendo, mientras yo estaba atónito frente a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Luego hablaremos Hinata… —susurró mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse.

—Que susto he pasado —dije mientras hacia mi cabeza para atrás y cerraba mis ojos —quien diría que justo ahora el padre de Hinata iba a venir por aquí, que suerte tengo… estas cosas me pasan solo a mí, Sasuke se reirá hasta más no poder si le contara lo que me acaba de ocurrir –tal vez si se lo diga será impresionante ver su expresión.

Debido a lo que pasó se me fue el sueño, por más que trataba no podía dormir solo me imaginaba al padre de Hinata parado frente a mí, así que decidí colocar a Hinata suavemente en su lugar y luego abrí mi laptop para revisar mi correo.

Sasuke me había escrito un mensaje —decía que estaba en Bélgica junto con Neji, lo que me recordó que Hinata tenía el mismo apellido que él (Neji), era algo extraño pero podía pasar, hay muchas personas en el mundo con el mismo apellido y ni siquiera se conocen —pensé y seguí leyendo el mensaje…

Mensaje de Sasuke

Hola Naruto, como va todo allá en Japón, creo que ya estarás por volver si es que ya no te encuentras en el avión… bueno, te escribía para decirte que no voy a poder ir al aeropuerto a verte, pues estoy en Bélgica con Neji realizando unos estudios pero regresaremos a Francia dentro de dos días antes de lo previsto, por el momento nos hospedaremos en la mansión de Neji y luego cuando llegué mi hermano de su viaje nos trasladaremos a la casa que tiene en Nanterre.

Bueno Naruto eso es todo, me despido y nos vemos en la mansión Hyuuga. Espero que recuerdes la dirección de Neji, por sí acaso te la dejo en un archivo adjunto.

Cerré mi laptop, mientras dibujaba la mansión de Neji en mi mente…y cerraba los ojos —cuando en eso escuche la voz en el parlante que decía…

—Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, dentro de pocos minutos el avión aterrizara, por lo que recomendamos que usen sus cinturones de seguridad, esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado y que tengan una magnifica estadía en Francia.

—Hemos llegado —dijo una voz a mi lado…

—Buenas noches Hinata.

—¿Has podido dormir?

—No, pero ha venido tu padre y me ha visto abrazándote —le dije, poniéndola al tanto de lo que pasó y bajando el rostro, para mostrarle que lo sentía y que estaba preocupado.

.  
Pov. Hinata

—¿¡Mi padre ha estado aquí!? —dije aún sin poder creer aún lo que me decía Naruto….

—Si tu padre estuvo aquí y se marchó susurrando que luego hablarían; lo que me dejó un poco confundido —dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

—Descuida Naruto —dije para tranquilizarlo —aun que sabía lo que me esperaba —mostré una leve sonrisa y me levanté del asiento para tomar la maleta que tenía en los compartimentos superiores del avión, en ese momento tropecé con algo que estaba en el suelo y caí en los brazos de Naruto.

—Auch —dijo Naruto, mientras yo pronunciaba un ¿Qué demonios? —Te has tropezado con mi maleta —dijo él sin ocultar su sonrisa

—¡Qué chistoso! —le dije, levantándome y viendo a mi padre frente a mí, a lo que me quede estática, observando lo que me transmitían sus ojos…

—Papi, como ha estado tu viaje —dije tomando mi maleta del compartimiento y saliendo al pasillo del avión, sin mostrarme nerviosa.

—Bien, date prisa Hinata, que nos deben estar esperando… —dijo mi padre muy serio, cosa que me preocupaba…

—Adiós Naruto —dije sin poder hacer nada más —estiré mi mano pues Naruto me tendía un papel y lo guarde en uno de mis bolsillos rápidamente —pues mi padre se quedó allí hasta que bajara del avión, detrás de mí, como un guardaespaldas. Mi hermana se encontraba con un chofer, lo deduje por el traje que llevaba puesto y por la limosina que estaba a su lado, seguramente esperándonos.

El chofer se presentó con una leve inclinación y tomó mis maletas —la pequeña no la guarde, la llevaré conmigo al frente —resolví —, me acomodé en uno de los asientos y encendí mi i-pod a todo volumen aunque en la realidad no prestaba atención a ninguna de las canciones, pues por mi cabeza solo rondaba la idea de lo que mi padre podría decir, me puse a inventar un montón de excusas y de todas ellas sacar la mas creíble, cosa que me tomó todo el transcurso hasta la mansión de Neji, sin permitirme disfrutar del hermoso paisaje nocturno que me rodeaba…

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi_  
_de antemano gracias por sus comens ^^_


End file.
